eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
De Troubadour
|year = 1969 |position = 1st (Four-way tie) |points = 18 |previous = Morgen |next = Waterman}} De Troubadour was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid performed by Lenny Kuhr In a ballad inspired both musically and lyrically by folk-song traditions, Kuhr sings about a troubadour of the Middle Ages, describing the impact the music has on her audiences. Kuhr also recorded the song in English (as "The troubadour"), French ("Le troubadour"), German ("Der troubadour"), Italian ("Un canta storie") and Spanish ("El trovador"). The song was performed eighth on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it was declared one of the 4 joint winners (along with host Spain, France and the United Kingdom) with 18 points. The country thus achieved the rare feat of going from (equal) last to (equal) first in the space of one year. Lyrics Dutch= Hij zat zo boordevol muziek Hij zong voor groot en klein publiek Hij maakte blij melancholiek De troubadour Voor ridders in de Hoge Zaal Zong hij in stoere, sterke taal Een lang en bloederig verhaal De troubadour Maar ook het werkvolk uit de schuur Hoorde zijn lied vol avontuur Hoorde bij 't nacht'lijk keukenvuur De troubadour, de troubadour En in de herberg van de stad Zong hij een drinklied op het nat Voor wie nog staan kon en wie zat De troubadour, de troubadour La lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... La lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... Hij zong in kloosters stil zijn lied Van een mirakel dat geschiedt Ook als geen mens het wonder ziet De troubadour Van vrouwen in fluweel of grijs Zong hij de harten van de wijs Zijn liefdeslied ging mee op reis De troubadour Hij zong voor boeren op het land Een kerelslied van eigen hand Hij was van elke rang en stand De troubadour, de troubadour Zo zong hij heel zijn leven lang Zijn eigen lied, zijn eigen zang Toch gaat de dood gewoon zijn gang De troubadour, de troubadour Toen werd het stil, het lied was uit Enkel wat modder tot besluit Maar wie getroost werd door zijn lied Vergeet hem niet Want hij zat zo boordevol muziek Hij zong voor groot en klein publiek Hij maakte blij melancholiek De troubadour Oh oh... la lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... La lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... Oh... ala lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... Ala lalala lala lajlala lajlala... La lala lajlala la... Ala ho ho ho... |-| Translation= He was bursting with music He sang for large and small public He changed happiness to melancholy The troubadour For knights in the Knight's Hall He sang in tough, strong language A long and bloody story The troubadour But also the workmen in the barn Heard his song full of adventure Heard nearby the nightly kitchenfire The troubadour, the troubadour And in the inn of the city He sang a drinking song on the dampness For those who could still stand and those who sat The troubadour, the troubadour He silently sung his song in monasteries About a miracle that occurs Even if nobody sees the wonder The troubadour Women dressed in velvet or grey Whose hearts he sang into confusion His love song was brought along on trips The troubadour He sang for farmers on the land A fellow song he wrote himself He was from all walks of life The troubadour, the troubadour Like this he sang his whole lifelong His own song, his own singing But still death just goes its way The troubadour, the troubadour Then it went quiet, the song was ended Only some mud in conclusion But those who were comforted by his song Don't forget him Because he was bursting with music He sang for large and small public He changed happiness to melancholy The troubadour Trivia *With the victory, Lenny became the first female to write a winning Eurovision song, as well as the first female winner to accompany herself onstage with an instrument. *This marks the 200th song performed in the contest. Video Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:1969 Joint winner Category:Winners